Johnny Cage/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Johnnycage.gif|Character Select Image JohnnycageMK1.gif CageMKBio.gif|''MK'' Bio CageEnding1.gif|''MK'' Ending CageEnding2.gif Jcmk1.gif|Stance Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Walk.gif|Walk Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Hit.gif|Hit Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Victory.gif|Victory Pose Mortal Kombat II 1379768_10202038918312903_125637560_n.png|Johnny Cage design by John Tobias Biocage 22.gif|''MKII'' Bio Cagebio.gif|''MKII'' Versus Jcmk2.gif|''MKII'' Sprite MK2 Cage Walk.gif|Cage walking. MK2 Cage Dazed.gif|Dazed MK2 Cage Baby.png|Baby Cage Greeni.png|Johnny Cage vs. Reptile Johnny Cage's nut cracker.jpg|Johnny Cage's infamous Nutbuster CageEnding2.jpg|''MKII'' Ending Cageend4.gif|''MKII'' Ending Mortal Kombat Trilogy Johnny Cage concept sketch.jpg Jcage.gif|Johnny Cage MKT Versus Johnnycage MKTbio.jpg|''MKT'' Bio Mktend1ya2.png|Cage's MKT Ending Mktend2qj2.png CageMKT.gif|''MKT'' Sprite Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-02 Johnny Cage.png|''MK4'' Character Design Cage versus.gif|Cage's MK4 Versus CageBio.jpg|Cage's MK4 Bio goldCage.jpg B1.gif johnny cage 2nd alt MK4.gif Jc3.gif CageMK4Pistol.png Image38Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage Primary Costume Image39Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Johnny-cageda.jpg Johnny Cage Video Collection.jpg CageMKDABio1.gif CageMKDABio2.gif mkda_BODY_CAGE.png mkda_BODY_CAGE_ALT.png Cageend5.gif Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image33.jpg Image34.jpg|Johnny Cage Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Johnnycage.jpg Mortal Kombat: Armageddon MKA Premium Cage Goro.jpg|''MKA'' Premium Edition with Goro and Johnny Cage on the cover MKA-JohnnyCagebio.jpg|Cage's MKA Bio Cageversus.png|Cage's Armageddon Versus Johnnycagearmageddonalt.jpg CagePictureRelic.jpg Johnny Cage's Picture.jpg Image43.jpg|Johnny Cage's Primary Costume Image44.jpg|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume Johnny cage_sunglasses.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Johnnytranmkinferno.png|Johnny Cage Headcage.png|Johnny Cage's Health Bar Cutout LadderCage.png|Cage's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Johnny Cage (MK9).png|Cage's Arcade Ladder Versus MK9cageVS.jpg|Cage's MK 2011 Versus DESIGN FATALITY Cage color.jpg ImagesCAN1LLNW.jpg|Johnny Cage as he appears in the Dead Pool Krypt 019-1.png|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume Johnny Cage - Babality.jpg|Johnny Cage's Baby Form Sub-ZeroGetsPWNED.jpg|Johnny Cage's Early X-Ray Cage early xray2.jpg Johnny Cage X-Ray.png|Cage's Current X-Ray Johnny Cage X-Ray 2.png Force Ball.jpg Gonna Get CAGED.jpg Johnny Cage MK9 Shadow Kick.jpg JohnnyCageFiresHisBlast.jpg Tag Team...NightwolfandJohnny.jpg Johnny Cage vs. SubDP.jpg Cage fatality1.PNG|Heads Up! Cage fatality2.PNG|And the award goes to... Char_damage_cage_a_color.PNG Char_damage_cage_b_color.PNG CI110592104030192885.jpg|Johnny Cage as he is killed by Motaro, as seen in Raiden's visions. Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG|Johnny meets Sonya Blade at the Mortal Kombat tournament. Reptile_defeated.png|Johnny Cage observes his victory over Reptile. Baraka loses.JPG|Johnny Cage defeats Baraka. Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Raiden and Liu Kang approach Johnny Cage. Storymodemk9_1x8.png|Johnny Cage hits on Sonya, which leads to a fight between them. Storymodemk9_1x9.png|Johnny Cage bests Sonya but is thrown from the bridge by Kano soon afterwards. Johnny VS Kano.png|Johnny Cage leaps back onto the bridge to stop Kano from killing Sonya. Storymodemk9_1x10.png|Johnny Cage vs Kano. Johnny Helps Sonya.png|Cage helps Sonya to her feet after defeating Kano. Raiden Meeting.png Cyrax lets cage live.JPG|Johnny Cage defeated by Cyrax who spares his life. Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Johnny Cage at Liu Kang´s celebration. Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage questioning Jax about Sonya. Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Cage and Jax patching things up after Jax defeats Jade. Jax alternate.png|Cage, with Jax and Raiden after the three of them rescue Sonya from Sheeva and her guards. Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Johnny Cage, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade. Ermac vs Cage.JPG|Cage defeated by Ermac during Shao Kahn's tournament. Smoke_Attacks.png|Cage, along with Smoke, Jade and Kitana engage Sindel. Earthrealm Survivors.png|Johnny Cage with Sonya, the only other surviving Earthrealm warrior, and Raiden. StuntMan.jpg Johnnycagecomedicretort.png Pie.png|Johnny Cage's MK 2011 ending Cae MK9 ending part 2.PNG Cage MK9 ending part 3.PNG Johnny Cage in Seido.png 1704891-wallpaper33-1-.jpg|CAGED Image39.jpg|Johnny Cage's Primary Costume Image40.jpg|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Johnny Cage.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Johnny Cage ضزبه به.jpg Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-49.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-27-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-19-03-37-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-28-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-40.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-46-57.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-27-12-26-00.jpg 1427601910118.jpg 1427602005103.jpg 1427602222017.jpg 1428206885099.jpg 1428207163133.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-12-10-58-45.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-26-08-49-58.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-26-08-50-05.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-26-08-50-23.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-50-30.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-26-08-51-39.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-51-33.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-52-14.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-03-11-52-22.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-10-10-21-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-10-10-22-08.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-39-42.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-39-48.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-26-14.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-26-21.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-23-11.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-31-09-23-19.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-31-09-23-55.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-20-50 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-20-58 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-06 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-14 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-22 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-41 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-21-48 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-22-35 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-22-49 (2).jpg Screenshot 2015-06-07-08-22-56 (2).jpg MKX CH24 PG17.jpg MKX CH24 PG18.jpg MKX CH24 PG19.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-21.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-38.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-21-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-22-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-24-21-24-41.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-46-50.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-46-58.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-07.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-47-16.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-28.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-34-53.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-35-29.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-12-09-36-15.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-26-35.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-19-09-27-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-21-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-24-43.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-16.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-26-10-25-47.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-26-10-25-56.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-50-46.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-02-09-52-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-02-09-52-21.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-09-09-23-13.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-47.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-09-09-23-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-38-25.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-11.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-39-30.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-16-08-40-06.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-10-36.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-11-29.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-11-37.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 1.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 2.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 3.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 4.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 5.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 6.png MKX Johnny Cage Concept Art 7.png Renders MKX_Johnny_Cage_Render1.png Johnny_1MKX.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_johnny_cage_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p4rom-1-.png Johnny_Render.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_johnny_cage_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p4rss-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_johnny_cage_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8p4s07-1-.png mortal_kombat_x__ios____johnny_cage__render_7__by_wyruzzah-d9sbbrk.png Mortal_kombat_x_pc_johnny_cage_render_5_by_wyruzzah-d8qyu5v-1-.png MKX Johnny Cage Official Render.png|Johnny Cage's Official Render Cagerendermkx-1-jpg..png Mk-costumes-alt-johnny-cage-tournament-1-.jpg Mkxjohnnycagerender5555-1-jpg..png Mk-costumes-alt-johnny-cage-hotshot-1-.jpg Johnnysoccer-1-.jpg static1.squarespace.gif|Johnny Cage and Jax greeting each other Screenshots Mortal_kombat_x_14261750448420-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-sonya-blade-1-.jpg Mk1-720x405-1-.jpg MKX Cage and Scorpion.jpg Maxresdefault-1-Johnny.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-story-mode-kenshi-johnny-cage-and-sonya-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-johnny-cage-and-sonya-vs-shinnok-1-.jpg Mortal-kombat-x-cage-family-1024x430-1-.png 1774055 orig-1-.jpg|The gang and Johnny. Vlcsnap-2015-03-12-17h41m49s195.png|Sonya, Kenshi & Johnny. Mkx_cagefamily-1-.jpg Daa04403864f4b5d070bd61aaa086c2f7e9b79fa.jpg_1280x720_q85_crop_upscale-1-.jpg Johnnycagemkx-1-jpg..png Maxresdefault-1-Cage_family.jpg MKX Credits Johnny Cage.png|Johnny Cage in the credits. 2015-04-16_00004.jpg|Johnny Cage's first Brutality MKX Cage and sonya.jpg 2015-04-16_00007.jpg|"Here's Johnny!" 2015-04-16_00010.jpg Maxresdefault-1-6.jpg cageending1.png|Johnny Cage's arcade ending. cage2.png cage3.png cage4.png cage5.png cage6.png cage7.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks JohnnyCageMKSM.jpg cagesm.jpg Live Action Johnnycagemovieposter.jpg|Johnny Cage Movie Promo Linden ashby.jpg|Linden Ashby as Johnny Cage in the first Mortal Kombat movie File:Johnny meets Art Lean.jpg|Johnny meets Art Lean File:Lean and Cage.jpg|Art Lean and Johnny Cage File:Art Lean sees Goro.jpg|Johnny Spectates as Art Fights Goro Johnny Cage (MK Movie).jpg Johnny cage vs scorpion.jpg|Cage attempts a Shadow Kick on Scorpion Johnny_Cage's_autograph.jpg Sonya and Johnny Cage.PNG Johnny_Cage_vs_Goro.jpg|Cage as he confronts Goro with his "$500 sunglasses" File:11.jpg|Earth Heroes in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Chris Conrad as Johnny Cage.jpg|Chris Conrad as Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation MKAJohnny.png|Johnny cage in MKA movie. Johnny cage rebirth.png Johnny cage mortal kombat legacy.png|Matt Mullins as Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Johnny-Cage.jpg|Casper Van Dien as Johnny Cage in MK Legacy Season 2. Cartoons Johnny cage.JPG Comic Books 000johnny.png Cage card.jpg MK cage2pj9.jpg|Cage vs Kano and some crew in the comic Blood & Thunder #1 Cagebt01_14.jpg MK cage4cx3.jpg MK cage7nu2.jpg|Cage vs Hydro Cage8cv8.jpg MKcage14xy3.jpg|Johnny Cage and Sonya (mostly Cage) vs Elder Sub-Zero in Blood & Thunder issue #5 MKcage15fc2.jpg MKcage16vj1.jpg MKcage17ly6.jpg MKcage18ef2.jpg bw04_02.jpg|Cage and Jax vs Smoke and Jade in Battlewave comic #4 bw04_03.jpg bw04_04.jpg Te0124qf6.jpg|Cage vs Baraka in Tournament Edition #1 Te0125ht7.jpg Te0126nf4.jpg Mk0110tf8.jpg|Cage fighting alongside Liu Kang in Collector's Edition of the MK comics Mk0111om9.jpg MKbw0617rf2.jpg|Cage gets Sonya to star in a movie with him, further exposing their romantic interest, in Battlewave comic #6 MKbw0618oc2.jpg MKbw0619ef1.jpg MKbw0620xk8.jpg MKbw0621mj0.jpg MKbw0622zb0.jpg JCJCJCJC.JPG Toys Johnny Cage 1994 figure carded.jpg Johnny Cage 12 inch figure.jpg Goro vs. Cage figure carded.jpg Goro vs. Cage figure carded 2.jpg 2johnny1.jpg ArgCageLoose1b.jpg JohnnycageS1.jpg Johnny Cage 12 inch MK Trilogy figure.png Cage IC2 collectible.jpg Cage jazwares collectible.jpg JohnnCage6Inch.jpg JohnnyCage-S3-Front.jpg Non Mortal Kombat games WWE Immortals Game Cage poster.jpg|Cage in WWE Immortals. JohhnyCageFaceToFaceSethRollins.jpg|Cage face to face with Seth Rollins Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries